This is a service project for developing existing or new processes, procedures, and techniques for the preparation of compounds not radily available in the quantities needed by the Program. The materials assigned for preparation are needed for experimental and clinical use. Assignment of materials will originate with the Pharmaceutical Resources Branch, NCI, and involve a wide variety of materials. Some of the effort of the project will be devoted to the preparation of kilogram quantities of materials requiring large scale and/or pilot plant facilitites. Many of the preparations will involve multistep sequences. All materials will be fully characterized and of high purity. Solubility and stability studies and cost data will be provided upon request.